Dhampir and a Vampire
by Dawntreader123
Summary: Picks up where the Anime series left off. There's a new student in town and one with a lot of mixed feelings behind him. A Dhampir, a human and vampire hybrid. With this new boy what new challenges will the gang face? Contains: Violence, Sexual themes, OC and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep. Came the noise that every seventeen year old dreaded, that war cry of every persons greatest enemy. The Alarm clock. But alas while the alarm clock was the bane of every seventeen year old's life. It was an evil creature that could easily be bested by a very sleepy Dhampir. He smirked happily as he gently moved himself under the covers again with a small snicker of victory.

"Sugata! Are you awake yet?! If you don't get a move on you will be late for the bus!" came a voice feminine voice from down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of his door being kicked and thrown across the room. "You know...dear sister. There is no need to be so angry. As you clearly see I am-..ARGH!" he yelped with surprise as he found himself being flipped mattress and all by a tall women who was in her early twenties.

"Just making sure dear brother..." she muttered gently, shaking her head. She watched with mild amusement as her brother scrambled out from the mixture of mattresses, sheets and covers. His blood red eyes locked on her with annoyance.

"What the hell Yuki?! What the actual hell!" he growled a little as his eyes narrowed at her. Her own eyes were filled with amusement, but unlike her brother both of her eyes were not blood red. Only one was, the other was a very light green. "Come on sleepy head..you don't want to miss the bus. You know how upset mother will be if you do." she giggled with amusement and turned away from him. Her long ink black hair flowing behind her as she left him to carry on with his morning.

He groaned gently at the thought of having his mother angry at him. It was true, he really didn't upset his mother especially considering when annoyed with him she was able to quite easily kick him into the air. He could of course match her in terms of strength and speed, but his mother easily beat him in terms of experience and combat expertise so he had no desire to draw her wrath.

Shaking his head he slowly made his way into bathroom expecting himself in the mirror. His black hair had a number of silver strikes through it and was a mess. Sometimes he wished that his hair would just pick a colour and stick to it. Sometimes he would wake up and his hair would be mostly silver with black, other times it would be like how it was now. An annoying side affect of his parents being human and a vampire. Shaking his he turned on the water only to get a sharp shock when he remembered to late it was not in his best interests not to touch water that was pure.

"Mother fucker!" he shouted angrily only to have his own mother shout back that he should watch his language. He shook his head gently. As he filled up the sink with water. Once he was done he reached up to his medicine cabinet and took out a small pack of herbs, beginning to pour them into the water. Once he was sure the water wouldn't give him a shock he began to work on cleaning himself up. He offered the mirror a small smile. He was a relatively handsome boy, he was nothing special. He knew for a fact he was not gods gift to women. but he didn't think he was that bad to look at. Shaking his head he left his room to discover that his new uniform was on the bed. Shaking his head a little he grabbed the tie that was attached to the uniform and tossed it aside. Dressing into the typical uniform minus that evil tie.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head he slowly made his way down the stairs where by the door way a rather large duffel bag sat there.

"Well..its nice to see you are both so eager to be away from me.." he muttered bitterly as he settled down table only to have a transfusion bag tossed at his head.

"Don't be such a baby Su-Su. It doesn't suit you..." his sister giggled gently from the fridge and the location that the bag had flown from.

"Yuki..please don't tease your brother..." another women said from the other side of the kitchen. She was slightly shorter then both her daughter and son, them both having gained their heights from their father. The women looked to be exactly the same age as her daughter, showing that like all pure blooded vampires she had stopped aging on her twentieth birthday."And we are not happy to be rid of you..this is for your own good." she mumbled a little, shaking her head.

"So you keep saying.." he muttered bitterly as he bit down into a transfusion pack starting to drain it dry.

"Well Su-Su..if you behaved yourself in that human school you wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Oh come on! Your going to hold one little incident over me?"

"One little incident? You kicked that poor boy across the hall.. do you have an idea how long that took to smooth over?" came his mothers very annoyed reply.

"Yeah..well..he shouldn't have been bullying that kid.." Sugata sighed gently as he rose to his feet. "But I suppose this is my fault, I let my anger get the better of me..and now. Well. I'm stuck going to a monster school...i'll see you guys around. " he made his way over to the door only to have both women quickly run over to him and begin to roughly hug him.

"I'm going to miss you Su-Su!" his sister whimpered tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Please...take care Sugata..try not to start any fights.." his mother said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, alright..I'll be careful...I love you both." he mumbled to himself as he began to try and free himself from the two women. Once he was finally free he moved over to the doorway. Collecting his bag and bringing it onto his shoulder."See you around.." he muttered to himself as he made his way through the little town and towards the bus stop.

* * *

Close by another boy was getting ready for another year at Yokia Academy. Something he couldn't wait for, this boy had brown hair and rather goofy look on his face as he thought about seeing the girl of his dreams again. He also wore the typical uniform, however he had kept the tie.

"Oh Moka..." he sighed happily to himself as he too lifted his duffel bag onto his shoulder, he having a little bit of trouble because of his lack of monster strength. But he was able to hold the bag securely none the same.

"Bye mum! I have to go now or I'll be late!"

"Okay dear. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too mum! See you!" he shouted as he opened up the front door and headed out of the door closeing his eyes happily. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, especial Moka. He smiled happily and began to walk along in a dream like state to the bus stop. It only took him around five minutes to get to the bus stop and he was surprised to see a boy with short black hair with noticeable silver strands in it.

"Oh...erm hey. Are you heading to Yoki Academy as well?"

The black hair boy blinked a little when he heard someone talk to him. "Yeah I am..." he offered the brown haired boy a smile and the boy instantly returned it.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around the school before? Are you a first year student?"

"No. I'm a second year. However I have only just discovered that I have to go to this school..." he chuckled gently. "Sugata Sakurai at your service." he said offering the brown haired boy his hand with a smile.

"Tsukune Aono nice to meet you." he smiled taking his hand and giving it a shake.

"Nice to meet you too...are you alright with that bag? You look like your struggling a bit. Not that strong in your human form eh?"

Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Oh..no. I'm fine, thanks." he looked around nervously as the bus finally pulled up. And the doors opened to revel a laughing guy with glowing white eyes.

"Well...looks like our ride is here.." Sugata mumbled gently, looking at the bus driver. He then grabbed his bag and lifted it onto his shoulder heading inside the bus and finding a seat at the back. To his surprise, other then the three of them the bus was abandoned. "So..er..where shall we sit?"

Tsukune frowned a little looking around. "Mmm..how about at the back?"

Sugata nodded gently. "Lead the way then." he smiled gesturing to the back seats. Soon enough they had both found their seats and Sugata had begun to ask various questions about the this Academy. Soon enough though their time talking had to come to an end as the bus pulled up outside of the bus stop.

Once they were both of the bus stop Sugata blinked a little. "Well. They could have at least put the stupid stop near the school.." he mumbled gently with a shake of his head."Looks like you up Tsukune. Guide our way!"

Tsukune laughed gently as he led them through the forest and towards the school. About halfway there, as Tsukune had begun to lag behind because of the weight of his bag. Sugata had taken the liberty to take it from him and was carrying both of their bags.

"Thanks for the help Sugata..but I really could have done it myself.."

"Heh. Don't mention it. I'm happy to help. Besides, you were lagging behind.`"

Tsukune sighed gently. He wasn't even the Academy yet and already someone was looking after him. Suddenly a very loud cry of "Tuskune!" was heard as three girls took off in a run towards the two boys.  
"What the hell? Now ladies..I'm sure what ever Tsukune did is not worth killing him-...okay just ignore me then.." he mumbled as he watched his new friend being tackled to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

First off. I would like to apologize for my lack of updating lately. Alas, I have been very busy with college work. But now I am done for the year. I will be updating my story much more often. Now to the second part. Pairings. While I have an idea what I want to do with each of Tsukune's harem. I can not think who I possibly could match Mizore up with. So I will be looking to find an OC for her to be paired with. The same may also be said for Kurumu, but I may also pair her up with Ginei. Your thoughts?

* * *

Things had gotten off to a rather interesting start for young Sugata. He had discovered that he and his family weren't the only monsters in his town. Even though he had no idea what kind of monsters this new boy was. He seemed to be human, he was weak like a human. Yet. There was something odd about him. Some power he couldn't see yet. And now he was watching that boy be attacked by a group of four horny teenagers.

First there was a young pink haired girl with some sort of Rosario resting around her neck. Again he had no idea what sort of monster she was, he had never read about any type of monster that used a Rosario to stay in their human form. He made a mental note to ask her about that Rosario later. Should they ever get off of Tsukune. Firmly attached to his chest was a blue haired girl. Who was proceeding to rub her very ample bossum up and down Tuskune's body. Now this was an easy one to guess, a succubus. At least he was more then positive she was. He shook his gently as another girl with light purple hair, she had a firm grip on the boys arm. Now this was an easy one to guess. A Yuki-Onna, he knew of no other monsters with such notable characteristics of their race. And that Lollipop was a dead give away. Then again, he could be wrong here as well. She could have just been a women who enjoyed sucking on lollies. And then he came to the final girl. A young girl who couldn't have been more then 13 years of age and was dressed in a witches outfit. Now that was defiantly an easy one. She was a witch.

While he was lost in a daydream about the group, trying to work out what each of them were. His thoughts were interrupted by a large squeal of "Tsukune's dead!" he blinked with horror looking over to the group as the blue haired girl tried her best to shake their friend awake. Who knew breasts were such a hazard to ones health? He chuckled gently at his own rather pathetic little joke as suddenly Tsukune finally returned to the land of living.

"Its nice to see you girls again too..." he chuckled weakly, still trying to recover from the very bright light and his grandmother beckoning him to come to the other side.

"Alright girls..lets let the poor man gain some sort of relief back." Sugata smiled and began to work on freeing Tsukune from the girls iron grip. Much to each of their annoyances. Shaking his head placed them all down a small way away from Tsukune. Once he was done he turned back to his friend and offered Tsukune his hand.

"Thank you.." he chuckled gently taking his new friend hand and using his friends surprising strength to pull himself up.

"Not a problem now then. Care to introduce me to your...er...friends?" he offered the girls a polite smile.

"Of course. Thats Moka, that's Kurumu, thats Mizore and finally Yukari." he smiled pointing to each of the girls in turn. Who each offered Sugata a polite nod.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sugata." he said with a light bow. He blinked a little as Moka who seemed to be studying him intently with a confused look.

"Is..something a matter Moka?" he blinked gently hoping he hadn't already done something to offend his potential friends.

"Oh. No! I was just looking for something! " she smiled a bit nervously, waving her arms in front of her.

"Okay then ?" he shrugged a little looking at her. "Did you find whatever you were looking for?"

"Oh..erm. Not really...I'm sorry I stared." she bowed her head gently.

He already knew why she was studying him, but he was surprised that she had caught on so quickly. How could she have possibly guessed what he was. Then again. She could have just been interested in blood red eyes and his strange hair.

Suddenly their little discussion was quickly ended with a familiar shout of "Big sister!" Sugata blinked with surprise as each of them groaned out, except Moka who had long since hidden behind Tsukune in fear.

"So...why is the sister scary ?" Sugata asked looking around at the group. Shaking his he turned back to see a girl with flaming orange hair tied into two pony tails. She two seemed to have no regard for the uniform of the school as she was wearing a sailor girl top that's red with a tie split in 2 and buttons. She was at least wearing the school uniform skirt. He supposed the school was very lenient in this department. He shook his head with surprise when he saw that in her hands there was a very large morning star. "What the hell?! She has a morning star? Where the hell dose she get a morning star on a school?!"

He blinked with surprise as the girl leaped into the air and over him, using her running speed to propelled herself further. He looked on with horror as he saw Tsukune move in front of Moka in order to protect, he had a look of determination on his face. But Sugata refused to let his new friends be hurt in such a way. So he took off in a speedy run. Getting in front of the two and holding out his right hand to protect them from the morning star. He winced in pain as he felt his hand scrape along one of the large spikes that sat along the sides the Morning Star.

"Fuck, fuck.." he winced in pain as a thin trickle of blood began to run down his hand and arm.

He blinked with surprise as he watched the girl in front of hims nose begin to twitch. As she began as a rather happy look began to move onto her face. A vampire, that meant that Moka was most likely a vampire as well. While he had no real grudge against vampires, he did have a rather fixed view on how vampires acted and how they would treat him. But so far, Moka seemed to be a rather nice girl. He didn't really know much about this new girl to really form a valid opinion on her. Suddenly he was very thankfully that his vampiric strength was on the same level as any vampire his age. So for now the two were in a stalemate. With the young Red haired girl getting more, and more annoyed that he was able to stand on the same level as her.

"Alright. Lets not fight anymore..clearly we on even ground. So what do you say we stop this and you go embrace your sister in a way that's not going to er..damage her."

Kokoa growled out angrily as she carried on putting all of her strength into overpowering him, but it wasn't budging.

"Like hell I will! There is no way I would dare call a truce with a weak little scum bag like you!"

Sugata blinked gently, slowly his eyes began to narrow. And his hair began to turn a pure silver, strangely it even began to grow until it reached his hips. And then there was a massive surge of monster energy coming from him.

"Sugata! Please, there is no need to hurt her! I'm sure shes sorry!" Tsukune cried. He didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt, even if she treated him like dirt and hated her. He blinked however when he saw Moka fall to her knees shaking uncontrolably with pleasure. Even Kokoa, a normally highly proud vampire was shaking rapidly in pleasure as she tried to keep her strength.

_Whats happening to us? Moka asked internally, she had no real idea what was going on. Was this new boy such a powerfully vampire?_

_**A side affect to centuries of our people enjoying war, its breaded into our systems so much that we seek powerful mates. When a vampire shows a truly tremendous source of pure power like this. We can't help what happens to our bodies.**_

_Dose this mean you felt like this when Tsukune fought father?_

_**...**_

_You did didn't you? Is that why you kept asking when we would see him again?_

_**I don't want to talk about it. I can't help my bodies reaction.**_

_But I don't understand. This feels nothing like fathers power. It feels, different. Much more pure. Do you know why?_

_**No I don't. Lets wait and see what happens now...**_

"Moka! Are you alright? Whats wrong?!" Tsukune looked down at her with worry as he tried to shake her shoulders.

"Tsukune..I'm...sorry. I can't help it..." Moka whined gently, leaning against her with tears begining to form.

"What do you mean Moka? Sorry for what?"

He blinked gently as suddenly he saw Kokoa connect harshly with the tree lines after a very rough kick. From Sugata, the kick itself lacked any skill and seemed to be just pure power. Suddenly he watched Kokoa rise out of the hole only to have a very angry Sugata land onto her and launch in a number of visious serious of kicks that matched the kick in the fact that they were only designed to have brute strength behind them.

"Sugata! Please! Calm down!" Tskune begged, he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to protect Kokoa, he had too. But he didn't know how too help her. All he knew was he had to do something.

_What is he? I don't understand that power..._

**_I believe he is a Dhampir...and a very powerful one at that. We need to calm him down...if I'm right. It would appear he is also a Berserker._**

_A berserker? I've-...we've read about them right?_

**_Yes we have. Berserkers are powerful vampires that were used often when we wanted to show power with no real reason. Though, I did not believe any still remained. They were all killed or sealed away when peace began to spread through the monster realm. It must be something that exists in all vampire as a dormant gene. I know it only used to ever appear in Dhampir's._**

How do we stop it? Can we beat it?

Maybe. But I would not like to test our luck.

But what about Kokoa?!

I wouldn't worry about her. She is a vampire after all she can bounce-..Tsukune!

Sure enough, while Moka had been having her inner discussion Tsukune had done what Tsukune did best, try and save his friends.

"Please stop this..she is done. What good can come from beating on her anymore?"

Sugata looked down at the beaten form of Kokoa. Her clothes were torn and she had a number of bruises on her face. He closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath.

"She is done..."

"Alright..now come away from her please..."

"Miss Kokoaaaa! Stay away from her y-..."

"Bad bat...get out of my face!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Tsukune watched with surprise as the orange bat had taken flight again, however this time it was not voleenteray. Sugata sighed gently as guilt had begun to take over him. Again he had let his anger take over him. And he had really hurt the girl. Sighing he bent down to lift the girl into his arms in a bridal carry.

"I shall take her to the infirmary.." he said heroically to the crowd that had gathered to watch his fight. Then he looked around. "Which way is the infirmary?"

Everyone groaned out when he said that.

"Oh come on! I've only been here for like twenty minutes!"

Tsukune laughed gently as he pointed out to a large white building.

"Right! Thank you!" Sugata blushed gently and took off in a run towards the infimary.

"Well..that was interesting. " Kurumu giggled to herself as she knelled down next to her pink haired friend. Mizore sat on the other side of her friend with a large ice cube placed on Moka's head.

"He really is a strange vampire..." Yukari said with a frown. "He may even be more powerful the Moka."

Moka nodded a little. "He is..he isn't a pure vampire though." she sighed gently and began to explain to her friend what she had her other self had been discussing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far guys and girls. And as a note, in the Anime, at least in my opinion. Tsukune is rather weak, but don't worry. After a couple of chapters. He will be getting his much needed Manga power boost. I'm just trying to find the right way to get it to happen. Also as a final note, while my OC is physically stronger then Moka. He is no way stronger then her. As noted in this very short chapter. Moka can go on far longer then he can, and as such his stamina is not up to stuff. She can easily beat him. Even Ginei could beat him.

* * *

Sugata sighed gently as he looked over the beaten form of Kokoa, not only did he loose it about twenty minutes into his first day. But he had already put someone into the hospital. Sometimes he was a real idiot, he didn't have to let her comment get to him. Hell, she probably had no idea what he was. He sighed gently moving his hands to his head. Wincing in pain as his wound still remained.

"Damn it.." he muttered to himself spreading his injured hand and moving it back into a fist to keep it moving.

"Smells good..." came Kokoa's voice, her nose twitching gently.

"Oh yes..defiantly a vampi-...OW!" he yelped as he suddenly found the girl attached to his neck and beginning to drink from him. He winced in pain and surprise from the vampires sudden bite. Damn his human heritage.

Before long Kokoa had freed herself from him and had resumed glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked her voice laced with venom and anger.

"I...er felt bad about beating you up. So I carried you to the nurses office." he chuckled a little raising his hand to rub the back of his head gently.

Kokoa carried on glaring at him angrily, before her eyes locked on his bandaged hand. "Why is your hand still bleeding? Your a vampire right? There is no way a lesser monster could have beaten me."

"Oh...er...well. While my strength and speed are on the same level as vampires...I can't heal properly. " he frowned a little looking at his bandaged hand. "Hell...I even heal slower then a human." he chuckled a little, there was no way he would be able to fight a proper vampire and win.

Kokoa shook her head. "So I was right...Dhampir's really are lesser beings!"

He felt his anger began to boil, but he shook it off. This wasn't the place to get into a fight. Not at all.

"But you see the thing is...I still beat your sorry ass.." he smirked sending her a wink. "I'll see you around Miss Kokoa." he offered her a light bow and headed out of the infirmary and into his first class, even though it took him a good ten minutes to find it.

"Jerk..."Kokoa muttered as she leaned back in her bed to rest.

In Ms Nekonimi's classroom.

"J.K Rowling is just one more modern author to use cats in her work. Even if the cat was potrayed as a bad cat..." she said, her ears lowering unhappily.

No one in the class was really paying attention to her, as usual. Moka and Tsukune were starring at each other lovingly. While Kurumu was trying her hardest to attract Tsukune's attention to her. Mizore was busy writing Tsukune's name on her notebook, the only one that seemed to actual be caring about her studies was Yukaria.

"I'm so sorry I'm late.. I had to deal with a angry vampire." he muttered a little looking at his teacher with shock. "What on earth ? Er...you have cat ears..and is that a tail?" He blinked with surprise as suddenly a loud "Meow" was heard and he found a number of scratches on his face.

"Oh dear god! My face!" he shouted in pain as he began to run back and forth. Annoyingly, with the pain in his face he did not notice the door that had suddenly connected with his face and knocked him out.

"Oh dear...meow..Could someone take him to the nurses office?"

"I'll take him..." Tsukune sighed gently moving over to grab his friends arm and began to drag him to the nurses office.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been a while since I've updated. Christmas has been rather hectic, as usual. But I would like to wish all of my readers a Happy New Year. This chapter has a bit more maturity in it later on mostly because I thought it would be rather amusing. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Fan Art is greatly appreciated, and I also may be looking to commission some pictures for my fan fiction. Assuming their prices arn't to steep.

* * *

Sugata growled out in pain as he finally came to. He wasn't sure what hurt more. His head or his face. Slowly he moved a hand to his face, trying to determine what exactly was hurting him. Only to hiss out in pain, discovering quickly that in fact his face was hurting a lot more then his forehead.

"Son of a bitch.." he muttered angrily to himself, unaware that a young red head vampire had her eyes locked on him. Debating whether or not to bite down on him.

"So your awake huh? You took a rather nasty hit. Though the fixed you up." came her voice as she looked over to him.

"Mm? Whose that? " he blinked looking over to the red headed vampire. For the life of him, he couldn't recall her name. He had hit his head rather roughly. And he prayed the only reason he couldn't remember her name was because of the rather painful head injury.

He could already sense the annoyance in the young vampires aura. Oh this was going to be a fun day.

"Miss Kokoa! Your sister is moving out! Weee~" came the voice of Kokoa's partner in crime.

"Thanks Ko." she nodded as she rose up. She blinked when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Just leave your sister alone. She doesn't want to fight, and frankly. The girl isn't that strong anyway so you would be able to kick her ass. Whats the appeal?" he of course had yet to see "Inner Moka" so perhaps he would change his tune once he saw a powerful vampire at work.

"Get the hell off me!" Kokoa growled bringing her fist round to try and connect with his chin. Only for him to move his arm to block him.

"Kindly don't punch me in the face..you saw what happened last time you pissed me off. " his eyes narrowed, flashing a bright red before returning to their normal red. He released his hand from her wrist with a shake of his head.

"Look...Kokoa. Whats with this obsession with your sister?" he muttered rising up from his bed and standing up.

"Its none of your business!"

He shook his head gently. "Let me guess. Abandonment issues? Something along those lines?"

"Wow Ms Kokoa he read you like a-...ECK! " the bat gasped out in pain and fear as a very angry vampire gripped him roughly. And began to roughly squeeze him.

"Let the bat go. Hurting him isn't going to help you." he muttered moving towards her, of course Kokoa stood her ground against him.

"Screw you asshole! You don't know anything about me or my sister."

"Why don't you tell me then? "

"Why the hell should I talk to you? Your just some mongrel half breed!"

His eyes flashed a bright red again as he lowered his head, trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"So why did you even come in here? I doubt it was to show your very caring and motherly nature!"

"The only reason I would come here was because your human blood, mongrel!" suddenly she yelped in pain as Kokoa suddenly connected harshly with the hospital wall.

Suddenly Sugata launched himself forward shattering the wall with a tackle to the girl. Once the both hit the ground he blinked to himself as he suddenly found his head resting on something soft.

"Please don't tell me thats what I think it is..." he muttered a little opening his eyes, only to see that he had in fact landed face first in her breasts. He yelped as he suddenly jumped back up and away from her.

"You felt me up..."

"Now..Kokoa..it was an accident. I really wasn't aiming for them, I was aiming for you waist. You know bigger target..not that your overweight or anything! In fact your waist is rather appealing..." he blinked with horror as he heard what he was saying. Kokoa simply stood there. Her head lowered so that her eyes were covered by her hair.

"Kokoa..I really am sorry. It was a..er...accident.." he blinked as he backed away, he could swear something was there in her eyes. Something there that would make a grown man wet himself.

"Sugata! Whats going on?!" Sugata blinked a little as he saw Tusukune running towards them, with Moka hot on his heel.

"Well. Er...you see..there was a minor misunderstanding.."

"He felt me up.." came Kokoa's voice with rage.

Moka and Tskune blinked a little and suddenly both of their eyes narrowed at him and he backed away when he suddenly felt two powerful auras hit him.

"Seriously..your both actual strong? Look. It really was an accident. She was being rather rude. And I lost my temper so I tackled her and landed face first in her..er...breasts?" he let out a small sigh of relief as he felt Tsukune's aura die down.

"Well thats understandable. But..well. I'm sure Moka wishes to defend her sisters honor." Tsukune reached over to Moka and gave her Rosario a tug.

"Oh come on Moka it was a accident! I wasn't trying to go for her breasts! Not that I didn't enjoy it..." he blinked as he felt Moka's aura suddenly greatly increase in power. Suddenly a great number of bats flew towards Moka and began to form around her.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Tsukune looked over to him. "When the Rosario seal around her breast is removed...Moka's innocent self vanishes. And her inner vampire is released. And frankly, I thought you would like a chance to defend yourself now."

Sugata blinked a little looking at Moka as suddenly the bats began to fly away from her, to his surprise her hair had turned a beautiful silver and her eyes. He had never seen something so beautiful, so deadly in his life. And to his surprise her breast and butt had slightly increased in size. But he quickly shook these thoughts from his head, he had no intention of pursuing Moka. He knew that Tsukune clearly had feelings for her, even if the others girls couldn't understand while he hadn't said who he had chosen, it was clear who he had chosen.

"You dare to touch my sister? Its time to learn your place.." Inner Moka growled angrily as she looked at him. She knew that this opponent would require some thought, unlike most of her other opponents brute strength wasn't going to cut it. She could smell blood, so she assumed that his healing and stamina was not on the same level as a true vampire. Something she could take advantage, but to her surprise Kokoa had suddenly sprung into action. Charging towards Sugata.

"Oh come on! It was a sodding accident-...holy crap!" he ducked as her fist barely missed his head. "What is it with you people attacking my sodding head?!" he sighed gently. He knew he couldn't really hurt the two vampires enough to it be counted as something serious. So he decided to let himself go all out.

The Dhampir and the Vampire rushed at each other repeatedly, punches and kicks connected rapidly over a period of five minutes with neither of them getting a hit in.

"Erm..don't you think you should step in Moka?" Tsukune asked looking over to Silver haired vampire.

"Why bother? Kokoa has this. And i'll step in before she kills him. Besides...shes been blushing for almost all of the fight. She wont try to kill-...well. Maybe she will."

Tsukune was about to say something when he watched Sugata get launched towards the ground, connecting harshly with it. He winced a little when he heard a loud crack.

"Thats a broken arm.."

Kokoa again stopped moving as she stared into the crater. Moka moved over to her sister.

"Well done Kokoa..you discovered his weakness and took advantage of it. He may be stronger and faster then us. But he can never win.." she smirked a little, before noticing Kokoa was still not moving and carried on looking into the crater. "Kokoa? Whats wrong with you-..."

Of course sadly for Sugata, was in the crater seeing stars with his legs held up, his hospital gown hanging down to show his manhood to the two girls. Both of them stopped for a moment, trying to process the information that was being shot at them.

"Girls? Whats wrong with you?" Tsukune blinked a little looking at them. He then looked to wear the girls were looking. He let out a yelp of surprise before taking off his jacket and tossing it onto his friend hiding him.


	5. Chapter 5

Groaned unhappily as he woke up again. It took a moment to just his eyes to his new surroundings, again he found himself in a small room used for storing patients that weren't critical.

"Are you kidding me? Again..." he groaned gently as he adjusted himself to try and sit up again, only to feel a sharp pain in his head. "Nope not getting up yet..."

"Ah. Glad to see your up again..." came a male voice from the other side of the room.

"Whose there? Is that you death?"

"Not yet..though another beating like that and next time he might be." Tsukune laughed gently moving over to him. "How are you feeling Sugata?"

"Like two very pissed and very pretty vampires beat the shit out of me..." he groaned unhappily rubbing his head gently.

"Yeah well. That will happen...look. Did you really grope Kokoa?"

"Yes I did. But I assure you, it was an accident."

"Alright. Well...I suggest your..er keep your distance from her for a while.." Tsukune laughed nervously to himself.

"Good plan...if I survive the night...the advice will go along way..now. If you will excuse me, sleep calls to me." Sugata yawned gently to himself and began curl up under the covers, letting himself drift off.

"Alright. I'll come by to check on you later.." Tsukune sighed gently as he rose to his feet and made his way over to the door and opened it. He was a bit nervous about his new friend, of course he was. The guy was having a hard time bouncing back from wounds that wouldn't even phase a normal vampire.

"Tsukune! How is he?" came the voice of the love of his life.

"Moka...hes fine. Just sleepy." he smiled gently at her. "Oh Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Tsukune...you smell good."

"Huh? Oh no Moka..please." alas, his plees were to no avail as she bit down on his neck. Once she was finished she pulled away, blushing heavily as she pulled up her hands around her breasts.

"Oh Tsukune..your blood is so yummy~"

"Glad...you think so..." Tsukune groaned unhappily as he tried to keep his footing.

"I hope hes not too mad at me for attacking him...I just lost my temper. Do you think he hates me?"

"What? Oh..no Moka. I don't think he hates you. Then again, he took a number of blows to his head so I don't think he is really thinking at the moment.."

"Oh...okay. Maybe I overreacted a little..he did say it was an accident." she shook her head gently looking over to Tsukune.

"Come on Moka. I'm sure everything will be fine, besides we have to head to the Club room. We don't want to miss our first meeting of the new term!" he offered the girl a gentle smile as the two of them headed for the Newspaper club home room.

**Newspaper Club HQ**

"Wheres Tsukune and Moka?"

"For the last time Kurumu. I don't know! They will get here when they get here..shesh."

"That isn't good enough! They have a time to be here..what if Moka drunk all of Tsukune's blood?! What if hes lieing alone without any blood?! What if-...eck!" the young blue haired Succubus never got to finish her next "What if" before the young witch had finally had enough, dropping a wash tub onto her head and knocking her out cold.

"Finally...peace and-...ARGH!" the little witch squealed in fear as suddenly from behind her a new voice came.

"Tsukune and Moka not here yet?"

"No Mizore...they aren't here yet. Neither is our perverted Club president..."

"Gin is probably off taking dirty pictures..."

**On the other side of the school.**

"Damn...nothing great this year...a few pretty ones..but nothing on Moka level..." The young Werewolf sighed gently to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean seriously..all a man wants in life is to take a few pictures of hot girls. Is that so much to ask?!" he shouted looking up at the sky with annoyance. He blinked with horror once he realized what he had done.

"H-hey! Someone is in that bush spying on us!"

"Lets get him!"

"Now ladies. Its alright, I'm a photographer scouting potential beauties-...wait. Please..not the face!" Sadly Gin's prayers for mercy went unanswered a horde of very annoyed and angry girls lept into the bush and began to attack him with various punches kicks.

"Oooooo..."

"Yeah! Take that you perv! If we see you again. We will kick your ass worse then what we already did."

"Noted..."

"Come on girls! Hmph!"

"The girls this year may not be that hot..but they are getting a lot stronger...ergh.." he groaned unhappily as he watched the horde of girls walk off and leave him there.

**Newspaper Club HQ**

"You flat chested bitch! Do you know how much that hurts?!" Kurumu growled angrily as she began to shake Yukari angrily.

"Well! It was the only way to get you to shut up!"

Suddenly the door to the club room opened up and Tsukune and Moka walked through.

"Hey guys. Gin not shown up yet-...Mmmrph!" Tsukune yelped unhappily as Kurumu cried out happily and firmly attached herself to Tsukune so that her soft breasts blocked all of his air flow.

"Did that mean old Moka suck more of your blood? Don't worry..Kurumu will look after you.." she purred seductively only to have that stop once an ice kunai connected harshly with her forehead. Letting out a small stream of blood.

"If anyone is going to nurse Tsukune back to health its me.."

"Like hell frosty!"

While the two girls argued about who was going to nurse Tsukune back to health, a pink haired vampire had sneaked over to his side and was stroking his head gently.

"Tsukune..."

"Oh Moka..."

"Tsukune...

"Oh Moka...

"Our home room is not for your twos make out session!" Ginei muttered with annoyance as he came into the room, covered in various footprints.

"WHAT?!" Kurumu and Mizore shouted out together as their eyes locked on Moka, murderous intention in their eyes.

"W-wait! Guys! She didn't do anything. Calm down, lets not fight on the first day!" Tsukune pleaded to everyone who sighed and took their seats.

Once everything was settled all of them began to discuss their first issue and what it should entitle.

**Outside of Sugata's hospital room.**

"Miss Kokoa. Remind me again why we are outside of that Half breed's room? Weeee.."

"Because I said so! He has beaten me twice and I want to know how I can beat him by myself without big sister. Now shut up!"

Kou sighed gently as he settled on his masters shoulder. It didn't make sense to him, what was with all of the fascination with that half breed. So what if he was strong and fast? He had never known his master to spy on anyone but Moka.

"Miss Kikoa. The curtains are opening..."

True enough the curtains did in fact open, to show Sugata without his shirt on. He had an athletic figure, never being one to shy away from the gym. That and he had spent most of his life under his mothers training, who insisted that just because he wasn't a true vampire. He should act like a slob and should train his body. Frankly he had no desire to get much bigger then he was, he liked people to underestimate him. His torso was covered in scars from various fights he had gotten into in the human world protecting people from harm. Some of them were more clearer then others, but his body spoke of what he was at heart. A warrior, someone willing to put himself in harms way much like Tsukune. While Tsukune could easily be considered to be the braver of them as he had little hope of defending himself against most monster. They were both heroes. Suddenly his head turned to wear Kokoa was perched.

"Kokoa? What on earth is she doing?" he asked himself with confusion

"Miss Kokoa! We have been spotted!"

Kokoa blinked a little as she dropped out of her gaze with a light blush on her cheek. She had found herself enticed by his scars, he had a vampire strength and speed. But not their healing ability, she found it odd that such a warrior had scars. She knew vampire didn't get them because of their amazing healing factor.

"Kokoa! What are you doing on that tree?!" Sugata shouted as he opened the window, surprising her and causing her to fall out of the tree and into a bush.

"Miss Kokoa!"

Sugata blinked with surprised as he jumped out of the window and rushed to her side to see if she was okay. Only to find Kokoa rubbing her bottom gently with a pained expression.

"Kokoa! Are you hurt?" he asked clearly worried about her. "Come on. lets get you inside for a check up!" he said scooping her up in his arms bridal style. Much to her surprise. She felt her cheeks going a little more red as she freed herself from him and dropped to the floor.

"Of course I'm fine. I unlike you can heal from even a small fall like that! Come on Kou!" she said as her transformer bat landed on her shoulder and she ran off.

"Er...what just happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has taken so long to update. Been having some real computer problems, but its sorted now.

**Outside of the medical center.**

"Ah! Freedom! At last!" Sugata smiled cheerfully to himself as he finally found himself free of the hospital. He had actualy attend a class so he was glad to be free. Though, none of his friends had shown up, not that he blamed them. It was still class time so they were still in class.

"Now! What do I have first? What amazing subject on monster history do I have to learn?" he smiled as he took a fold up piece of paper from his pocket and began to unfold it looking at the days, his smile quickly faded when he saw his lesson. "Maths?! Are you kidding me?!" he groaned unhappily banging the folded up paper into his head gently.

**Kagome Ririko's math class.**

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" came Moka's voice as she looked over to the love of her life.

"O-oh. I'm fine Moka." came Tsukune's voice in a fake cheerfull tone, frankly. He didn't get any of it. And he didn't want to ask Ms Ririko, he remebered the last time he had attended her "make up classes."

"Mr Aono...do you still not understand?" came a sickly sweet voice from behind the poor boy. Who let out a small whimper of fear as he felt her large breasts rub against his cheek. Unaware that the various members of his Harem had began to give the women a death glare.

"I do Ms Ririko. I just haven't had the chance to write it down..." Tsukune said, he was afraid of the Lamia. Even though he knew that Moka could easily kick her ass. Then it hit him again, a nagging misery that had been with him since he had first came here. Again he was being forced to relay on the girls to protect him, especially Moka.

The whole class blinked as suddenly a silver haired boy came into the room, panting.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. " he blinked with surprise at the various death glares that hit him as soon as he was through the door, and by the lust filled looks that most of the girls were giving him. It was then it hit him, he had forgotten to hide his eyes and his hair. He knew for a fact a lot of girls went wild about Vampire's, even if he wasn't a real one.

"And you are ?" Ms Ririko asked as she moved over to him, resting her left hand on her hip as she watched him.

Sugata's mouth opened for a moment as he temporally lost the ability to speak. His eyes, like all men. Drifted down to her rather impressive bossum. Though he quickly shook his head.

"Sugata Sakurai at your service. " he said with a smile. As the teachers eyes narrowed at his greeting.

"Er..is something wrong?"

"It is against school rules to show your true form."

"I've shown my true form?" he asked with confusion.

"Indeed you have."

Sugata looked over to his friends who all had covered their heads with their hand in perfect harmony. Of course they, knew full well. He technicaly had not shown anything as he wasn't a real vampire.

"I'll just sit down.." Sugata muttered a little as he slowly made his way past the glareing teacher and settled down at an empty desk.

Tsukune shook his head gently as the class carried on. Many of the more battle thirsty monsters were now glareing at Sugata, each of them wanted an attempt at fighting him. Which was causing Sugata to hide his head in his maths book. Praying for mercy that he was sure would not come.

**Outside of Yokai academy.**

"Thats what I heard...Tsukune Aono took on a Dark Lord and lived."

"No way. That little weakling? you get that this is a guy that hides behinds his little harem right?"

"Well. Maybe its just an act? You know to make it seem like hes a weakling."

"Bullshit. There is no way he could handel a slime in a fight, let alone a Dark Lord."

"Well. If you think your so tough, Why don't you go challange him?"

"Fine! I will, I'll snap that little runt in half."

Outside of Ms Ririko's class room.

"Man. That women gives me the creeps..." came Sugata's voice as he exited the class room, shuddering.

"Tell me about it...and the worst thing is all of the boys lust after that physco! When they should be lusting over me!" came Kurumu's annoyed voice.

"Kurumu... is that the only thing that really bothers you? Frankly. You really should be worried about your last test scores.." came Yukari's voice with a small snicker. Kurumu growled with annoyance as she lowered her head.

"So what? I may not be as smart as you, but at least I am more developed then some little brats. Hehehe-..*THUMP!* suddenly a large wash tub landed on top of Kurumu's head. Knocking her to the ground.

"Please girls don't fight..." came Moka's voice.

"Yeah...those Wash tubs are probally the reason the poor girl isn't doing so well.." Sugata said with a sigh. Removing the Wash tub from her head and lifting her up gently.

He sighed gently as they finally made their way out of the school and out onto a clear bit of ground. Slowly he lowered himself down and placed Kurumu onto the ground. Settleing down as Moka,Tsukune and Yukari did the same thing.

"Tsukune. Is something wrong? You have been really quiet." came Mizore's voice as she looked over to him.

"Hm? Oh..yes. I'm fine. Just been thinking.."

"About what?" Moka asked looking at him with worry.

Tsukune offered Moka a smile. "Don't worry Moka. Its nothing important. I promise."

Suddenly a tall black haired male made his way in front of them. Glaring at them.

"Hey! Sugata! I challenge you!"

Sugata blinked a little looking at the large guy. "Er...why ?"

"Because your a vampire!"

"And that's it? The only reason you want to challenge me is because I'm a "Vampire ?" he asked looking at the guy with interest. The man began to growl as he slammed his fists together and suddenly his form began to break and warp until he turned into a large green monster with horns coming out of his head.

"Ah. An orc. But, no. I don't want to fight. So, bye."

"Whats wrong Vampire? Too much of a coward?!"

Sugata narrowed his eyes with anger. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to apolgies before I tear off your head and stick it up you ass."

"Come make me runt!"

Sugata growled a little to himself as he charged foward and began to launch a number of brutal kicks and punches to the poor unsuspecting orc.

While the girls cheered him on. Tsukune watched Sugata with intrest, he knew he had power. Would it be too much to ask to get some training from Sugata? He knew that the guy wasn't that close to the group so he could trust him to keep secret training sessions away them. Suddenly he felt a hand around his mouth and around his waist as he was suddenly dragged backwards. Fadeing into nothing.

Sugata smiled cheerfully as he moved back over to the group."Well. That was fun. Say...where is Tsukune?" he asked with confusion as he looked around.

The girls blinked with shook as they looked around, unable to find Tsukune.

"Where is he?!" Moka asked with fear as they all looked around.

"I don't know! But we have to find him." came Kurumu's voice.

**Near the Yokai Academy's bus stop.**

"Ergh!" Tsukune yelped in pain as he was suddenly thrown across the ground by an unseen foe.

"So this is the guy who was suppose to have stood toe to toe with a Dark Lord? Your pathetic.." came the voice of a black Slender chameleon-like monster.

"I don't know what your talking about-..Oof!" Tsukune growled in pain as the creature moved to his side and drove his foot into Tsukune's stomach. Kicking him over.

"Shut the hell up. And take your true form already, once you prove your power I'll leave you alone. Though. If you don't hury up. I'm just going to snap you."

Tsukune groaned in pain as he pulled himself up. Holding his side with his right hand. He let out a loud grunt of pain as the Chemeleon like monster ran foward launching a brutal number of punches and kicks to Tsukune's body. Slowly the Chemelon pulled out a small blade from his boot and drove the blade straight into Tsukune's side. Causing him to cry out in paina s he felt the burning sensation in his side.

"Come on Aono! Fight back!"

Tsukune growled out in pain, he hated being so weak. He couldn't help anyone, he could barely do anything. And now he was going to die because of Moka's blood. A power he had, but couldn't access. Tuskune coughed out in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Tsukune!" came a female voice from behind him, he couldn't place the voice. Though it was familiar. Everything just felt cold.

"Again Aono. You need women to fight your battles..its pathetic. I'll deal with you later.." the Chemeleon said as he faded from sight.

"Tsukune! Talk to me.." came a worried voice, he couldn't make out a face. Though he made out a base outline. A women with pigtails.

He felt a new a pain as suddenly the figure moved to his neck and bit down. He felt a strange new power going through him. Maybe it was a chance to be powerful again? To be able to protect his friends. He blinked a little as suddenly a new pain began to run through his body, it was a like someone was setting fire to his body. A loud scream of pain erupted from him as he brought his hands to his eyes holding down.

"T-Tsukune? Whats wrong?" Kokoa asked, she wasn't scare. Though she really didn't understand what was going on. Slowly she made her way over to him. letting out a loud yelp of surprise as suddenly Tsukune's hand moved up and took a firm hold of her throat. Tossing her into the Tree line.

"**Kekeke...**" came a dark voice.


End file.
